One prior art reference discloses monitoring a DC voltage as a motor is driven and reflecting the monitoring result on motor control to drive the motor (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). Another prior art reference discloses a technique for reducing power consumption as a motor is not in operation by using a relay to cut off a DC voltage applied to an inverter output unit (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2).